Talk:Ray Boccino
Trivia While I don't believe Ray and Sergio Boccino have anything related to each other that last line about GTA3-era and GTA IV being unrelated making it impossible is kinda false. It's like saying Lazlow from the GTA3-era games is not the same as Lazlow in GTA4 just because the games are set in different 'universes'. That claim is just a made up opinion of somebody around here. --''GTA 4 PC'' 20:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :The GTA III Era and the games connected to GTA IV are indeed different universes, which are not connected. Thus, Ray and Sergio can not be related. As for Lazlow, like everything else, is not the same person as the GTA III Era Lazlow. References will be made to the GTA III Era, as hidden easter eggs for players to recognise, but they are not canon with GTA IV. As for your last statement, that is false. GTA IV is a fresh start for the series, with nothing crossing over from GTA III Era games to GTA IV and its related games, hence why Liberty City was redesigned. Just look at this page, which states that 'While GTA: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas were considered to be part of the GTA III trilogy (same graphics engine, similar characters, similar mission style, etc.), Grand Theft Auto IV is considered a fresh start for the GTA series...'. A-Dust 21:36, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I know GTA4 was a brand new start for the series with new engine, "next gen" graphics and for current generation consoles (360/PS3). But there are still characters (minor or major) from the gta3 era mentioned on the radio and stuff, this is more than an easter egg. I think that statement I'm talking about is just extra and unneeded because it has never been confirmed. --''GTA 4 PC'' 01:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::There are no connections between the GTA III Era and GTA IV and the references are just easter eggs. See here. A-Dust 02:01, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :I disagree to a certain extent. Yes GTA IV is a fresh start, and it could probably be considered a different universe, but There are characters and brands (eg Sprunk) that cross over. They are related, but its not just "later". It's "different". Consider the two universes separate, but closely related - not just easter-eggs (although there are a lot). Because of the parallels between the universes, I don't see why we couldnt suggest links between characters - so long as it is clearly labelled as speculation. Gboyers talk 21:29, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think that the brands and such that are the same are R* cutting corners by not taking the time to think up new brand names (and also for some reference). I think that we could have a "Did you mean" section, but I don't agree that they should be claimed as related. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:01, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::I say we should just say it's near impossible or highly improbable for them to be related. HuangLee 15:11, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::- :::It's a fresh start alright but i think it's logical the timeline is continuous just being flashbacked. A fresh start for GTA IV for the Story etc. Yeah but it is modern ,Unlike GTA III trilogy that is from like 1982 - 2001. Making the Games connect but not on purpose nor planed just doing it. ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: Uncertain Death From page: :Some fans have said that if observed closely, (after Niko pulls up to start following Boccino) that when the men are shown in the scene entering their vehicles, Ray isn't present, he is not seen entering a car nor already being in one. This has led to a few fans speculating if this is an accident, or a sign that Boccino will be in a next Grand Theft Auto series game. This is rubbish. He is in the back left seat of the white car. Its possible to check by drive-by shooting each occupant of the car, rather than blowing them up. -- Cheese Talk to the Cheese 20:53, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Indeed.I played Pest Control just yesterday and I saw Ray jump out of his car when it was about to explode. HuangLee 15:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah and the first time i played pest control i killed the driver and ray tried to escape and i drove over him and drove back and i saw him say some things forgot what he said after that i drove over him and killed him. gravyv321 I've done the mission at least three times, and every time I have done it, he has jumped out of his car to try and kill me, it's not possible for him to be alive. --Stankers 22:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I didn't feel like making a new topic, so I'll throw this in here: Am I the only one that feels Ray should've had a pistol execution option, or at least have Pest Control more layed out scripting wise? Other than just having him being there as a re-textured civi that you are to kill? Kind of funny to me, seeing as they put more effort into Clarence Little, when Ray was a key person in the story. -aarondude5 8.19.14 4:24 P.M. EST Bell's Arrests? Does a list of Phil Bell's arrests belong here, since the article is about Ray? Dylnuge 00:49, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :No, especially since that has been copied straight from Phil's page anyway. feel free to remove it! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:06, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Home I also beleive Ray Boccino lived in Drusilla's because in of the missions cutscenes the restaurant is closed down, it's a late night and he's hanging around the kitchen talking on his cellphone? --HarveyH92 22:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, that's whenever a mission takes place. If you own a restraunt you could be hanging around there all night. I think he lives in either a penthouse or mansion (Being a mafioso capo) in Algonquin or Alderney. He may have a bed there, though.NYYankees333 21:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Raymond Ray is Italian, so his full name is Raymundo, just like Johnny said, not Raymond, His full name actually never revealed in game. Orto Dogge 00:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) That was a joke. His real name is Raymond. Phil Bell calls him that in one mission. Here's what he says. "Otherwise, you and Raymond here got a serious problem. The boss has gotta get paid. Even when people forget to tell him about things they're working on." Yeah, it's Raymond. NYYankees333 21:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Johnny called him Raymundo too. Police database knows better, I guess.Orto Dogge 22:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) That was a joke, Jimmy Neutron. Also, the police database calls Jonathan Klebitz "Johnny" instead of his real full name so your point is moot. --TheSilentShawn 22:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but many good friends of Johnny called him Jonathan. This is prove something. And if two guys, who don't know Ray very well, called him with different names - it means, that we better keep following police database. And please, leave signature, when you write something in Discussion page. There is a button above. It's easy.Orto Dogge 22:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Clay Simons is only called Clayton once but it's still his real name. Moot point. --TheSilentShawn 22:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Age Ray is 32, not 35.NYYankees333 21:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) There's no point in changing it to 35.NYYankees333 22:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Age II Why the hell does Ray look so old? I'd give him at least 42, but 32? I know it's on the LCPD database, but it's weird nonetheless. Ryder 2012 (talk) 17:49, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Ray as a Snitch??? Who else thinks that Ray wasn't the snitch? Because the post mission custcene for "Pest Control" insists that Ray is the snitch ratting out to the feds, but I think it might be Jon Gravelli, seeing as he has close ties with the IAA, (evidence by the ULPC man visiting him in the hospital very frequently), and he also has close ties with Jimmy Pegorino, as he quotes: "I see you've been working with my dear friend James Pegorino." Anyone have anything to say on this? -aarondude5 8.19.14 4:21 P.M. EST